Winged Cat
by Nekobaghira
Summary: Winged Cats look for love.


Magnus Bane was sitting on his balcony of his loft in Brooklyn with a martini. He was enjoying the early evening breeze, and waiting for his friends Catarina Loss and Ragnor Fell to stop by for drinks. Each warlock had a specific drink and Magnus made sure their favorite beverage was waiting for them.

Cat and Ragnor arrived on time which pleased Magnus. Especially when Catarina was a nurse in a human hospital, getting off her shift sometimes took some effort. Ragnor taught at a University, he always had his lectures scheduled for earlier in the day so that he had plenty of time for research or other things later in the day.

They were relaxing with a second round of drinks when there was multiple large thud noises on the balcony. It would have been close to the sound of thunder but it was too close to the furniture, in fact they watched the furniture move.

Magnus moved quickly to the balcony doors to be surprised by three cats chasing each other, it wasn't that their playing together was odd, it was that they had wings. This seemed to amp up their play, they were oblivious to the warlock watching them. The blondish colored cat attacked a black while another black one barreled into it and they hit the balcony wall, which oriented them to face the doors of the balcony. They were surprised by being watched, two of the cats took off immediately and one stayed to stare at Magnus. His hazel eyes watching intently, he heard a sound from one of the other cats and took off. Magnus whipped open the doors quickly and shouted "wait," but it was too late the winged cats were long gone.

The next few days all three warlocks spent time looking up magical beings. The Spiral Labyrinth was helpful, especially in the older sections of the building. It had been a long time since either of them seen anything magical beyond themselves. Sure, an occasional witch, vampire, were animal and seelies, but magical beings weren't limited to those species. There were far more than could be seen, it just meant more rare. It had seemed with how the world was changing there wasn't as many of the beings in one place or perhaps they built their communities away from humans to protect themselves. Vampires like wide mountain ranges, seelies under water realms, and werewolves like open spaces in the country side. It seemed merman existed in the oceans and there other beings with only a few paragraphs dedicated to their species, djinns, griffins and some species of dragons.

Magnus, Cat and Ragnor brought wine with them while doing their research it made all that reading far more fun and they picked out unique facts about the magical world that did exist and that most humans had no clue were a part of the world. It was more entertaining to note favorite foods or preferences of living areas. And in some cases, what was deemed important to the species.

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way, instead of looking at anything that mystical or magical reference guide, lets see if there are ones specific to were-cats or cats in general." Catarina threw the book she had at a wall. While she was having fun drinking with her friends, she was getting a tiny bit bored with the whole process. This was more Ragnor's thing than hers. Magnus raised a brow at the thrown book and she scoffed at him and then used her magic to put it back on the shelf it had come from.

"It's gotta be here somewhere, my dear." Magnus was looking through a book that was general in information about shifters and the various forms. He took a sip of wine as he continued his reading.

Ragnor was in some form euphoria, it had been a long time since his friends spent time doing research and he loved it. "This has been fun for me. And I love all the fun things you say when you read a passage you don't believe." Ragnor winked at them, "but you know to be true." He laughed, it was a good time for him. He did not have this much fun in a century and was going enjoy every second of it.

"Whatever Ragnor, I'm gonna put my feet up and sip my wine." She pulled an ottoman toward her chair and rested her feet. She checked her phone for messages, and replied to the important ones, and she thought about playing a phone game, deciding to just relax and watch her fellow warlocks toil away at the project.

An hour later and Cat was ready to go home, she had to work in the morning and she was bored as she was about to state her intentions; Ragnor exclaimed, "I found it!" He held a book high in the air, "this is the one."

Magnus wanted to throw the book to the ground he had had in his hands but decided to put it back. For some reason the Elder's were particular in how the building looked. Every ingredient, book and magical item in its place and a place for each item. If more space was needed it was created magically.

"Let's go to your loft, we can look through this in comfort instead stuffy areas." Ragnor was almost as tired as Cat was of the Spiral Labyrinth, while he loved research and in general he did like spending time in the warlock archives. He did have his limits, and sometimes rest helped more than staring into a bunch of books.

The black cat with hazel eyes would fly to that balcony from time to time. He hid in the shadows staring in to get a look at the warlock with beautiful eyes, tanned skin and the most breathtaking smile he had ever seen. The warlock make his hair stand up and threw in a splash of color. He admitted to himself not everyone could pull off the look but this male did. It was fascinating and unique, which added to the male's appeal.

He was always with the same two people, one female with dark skin and hair. She was always in some sort of uniform. The other person had horns on his head, gray hair and green skin sometimes. He was always dressed like he might be a Victorian era professor. Once in awhile the male of his interest was doing something in some room that had an odor to it, he collected cash and then he would write in some book. Alec always left before being spotted by the warlock.

Tonight, he just made himself comfortable outside of the doors and watched the three warlocks through the windows. They were celebrating with drinks and some books, they were reading from. He could hear some words from time to time but with the doors closed. Alec had exceptional cat hearing, but he couldn't hear the entire conversation. He told himself he wasn't there for that, he just wanted to watch his favorite Asian eye candy before heading home for the evening. He settled in to get more comfortable when he was startled by his sister.

"What the heck are you doing? And why are you here again?" Izzy was amused at her brother.

"Don't do that!" He hissed at her and glared briefly before returning his gaze to the activity inside the loft. He was so wrapped up in his observation of the loft, that she was able to approach unnoticed and startled him. Alec wasn't happy about it.

She sauntered up to him and then sat down next to him to watch the people inside the apartment, "you should find a way to meet him."

Alec shrugged, and continued watching, he was fascinated and he had not felt that feeling for a long time. Izzy watched with him until she thought it was best they go home. He acquiesced and they flew away, what he didn't know was that Magnus did see him.

Magnus walked to the balcony doors and pulled the curtains, it was getting late and he was pleased to see the cats. He had purposely waited for the felines and left the curtains open. He had put a security camera on the balcony, he would watch the footage later with Simon's help. While Magnus did get familiar with some technology, he wasn't fond of it. Sadly some of it was needed. He preferred pen and paper. He was Magnus Bane, what couldn't he see or do with magic. The problem was sometimes he needed the technology to work with magic and that was where Simon was helpful.

Magnus met Simon years ago, he was a rare daylighter vampire. There were others but he was the only one in New York City. Magnus helped him with his 'adopted' son Raphael, the two vampires were prickly with each other but it worked for them. Raphael was always blunt to the point of rude; Simon was talkative, friendly and incredibly helpful. Simon set up the camera that linked to a thin laptop computer in Magnus' office. While the warlock bristled at having the thing in his work area, the vampire convinced him it would be more comfortable for him to look at the images from the desk. And he could take with him to his couch if he wanted, that was all it took to convince Magnus.

"They were here again," announced Magnus. "The two black ones, not sure if the third one was here or not but, the one with amazing eyes was here the longest." The warlock looked at his friends while strolling back to the chair he had been in and seated himself.

"Maybe you should put something out for them." Cat suggested. "Let them know they're welcome."

"What does the book say?" They must be a bit different from domestic cats Magnus reasoned.

"It doesn't have much on what they like," Ragnor sighed as he continued reading. "They can shape shift into a human form." Ragnor continued, "means their diet varies depending on their form." Ragnor wasn't going to read the book out loud, so he continued reading and left his friends to chat to each other.

There was a knock on the loft door, Magnus opened it with his magic which allowed Simon entry to his apartment. Magnus led the vampire to his office so that he could show the warlock how to see the video captured by the camera. With the new visitor, Catarina said her goodbyes explaining she had to work a morning shift. She wished Magnus well and gave Ragnor a kiss on the cheek before portal-ling out.

Simon made himself comfortable and started manipulating the computer, Magnus was excited and was ready with pen and paper so he could write down everything Simon was showing him. How to get to the files he wanted and whatever else Simon felt he would need to know.

The cat in the video stream was muscular and it appeared to be male based on the facial features and size. The wings were longer than his legs, and appeared he could wrap his body in them. Once he had settled on the balcony, he folded his wings to his back and stared into the window. Simon sped up the video and stopped once the other black cat flew in. "I think the smaller one is female." Simon commented as they watched the two cats interact with each other. "It appears they are talking to each other." A few minutes later, both cats took off into the sky. Magnus hovered over Simon's shoulder and watched him save the file in a directory he had named 'the black cat'. He looked at the warlock and explained that he would set it up that all of the videos would be in the root drive and the edited saved items would go into the file under the root drive.

Magnus shook his head in understanding. "I want pictures from the video of the first cat."

Simon worked on his request and then asked if he wanted him to print them, with a nod from Magnus there was color photograph of the cat sitting on the balcony from the printer that Simon talked the warlock into owning. "Thanks Simon."

"No problem Magnus, I'll set it up to record for tomorrow." Simon continued his project, which included asking the warlock about preferences and settings. Once all of the information was known, the vampire wrapped up his computer work and put the machine in sleep mode.

A week had passed and the black cat with hazel eyes visiting almost every evening. Sometimes the smaller black cat joined him, other times the blondish cat would sit with him. When that cat arrived it wasn't long before the two cats were playing, mostly wrestling but it seemed it was something these two cats enjoyed doing until the black cat would put his paw up as if to say 'enough'. The blondish cat would then bump the other cat in the shoulder and take to the skies.

Magnus was getting good with the videos and he would print pictures of the cat and show them off to his friends, who now chided him. The cat was now an obsession for the warlock. He and Ragnor spent time trying to find a way to reach out to the feline. They both read the book to the point of almost memorizing it. When they would approach the cat, it flew away immediately. This bothered Magnus more than Ragnor, Magnus had cats from time to time and he knew how to win them over but this one was more of a challenge than he thought possible. Ragnor would do his best to console his friend but he could see that maybe they'd have to find another way, which meant more research. He loved his friend so he told himself, he would try to help him as best he could.

The cat stayed longer and longer, but once either Magnus or Ragnor came near the balcony to approach the feline, he flew away. Alec was curious but also nervous, he really liked the man named Magnus. He was gorgeous, kind and generous. He had learned the name a short time ago, the balcony door was slightly open from time to time. He suspected it was to encourage him to enter the apartment but he had yet to take that step. Alec heard the green guy call him by his name and he thought it fit the Asian man. The Ragnor guy seemed nice and the lady whose nickname was Cat amused him. She seemed very sweet and he liked her.

Izzy, Jace and Alec were lounging at their home in their human forms. They found some property with big strong trees and spent the money to have a fully functional tree house built for their home. While they kept the main house on the land property for appearances, the tree house was their home. It allowed them to be themselves as avian cats. It was easier to stay hidden between forms, while they had lots of land to keep them secluded, they still had neighbors.

It was family dinner night, they had always chosen one night to catch up with each other. It was the pact they made with each other after losing their parents. They would stay connected and Alec enjoyed cooking for them. Jace and Izzy had conspired against their brother. They understood and watched his fascination with the man in Brooklyn. It was time to push him or he would never do anything. Alec spent too much time looking after them and it was time to pay it forward for him. Alec was putting the food on the table when Izzy decided to start the conversation. He would handle it easier from her than from Jace.

"So, when are you going to make your move?" She scooped food out of the dishes for her plate, acting like she wasn't being nosy or leading him where he needs to be. She knew how to manipulate her older brothers easily.

"What?" Alec shook his head in wonder and followed up with, "what are you talking about."

Jace rolled his eyes, copying an action he had seen his brother do far too many times. "You know ... you know. Don't act like you aren't interested in that warlock in Brooklyn." Jace started to eat and then added, "you want him, go for it."

Alec ignored the comment and stared at his food, his brother was right. He did want the warlock, he didn't know how to go about it was the problem. "I don't know what to do, I think he's interested but he is seldom alone. His friends seem nice but, I don't want to expose 'us' to all of them."

"All of them?" Izzy was slightly annoyed, "we're talking about three people … no" she paused, "warlocks, they know the risk of being exposed to humans." She took a bite of food and smiled, her brother could cook but the conversation was more important than the meal. "Stop with the paranoia, we've managed to stay alive. We're smarter than most beings like us." She put her utensils down and gave him her most serious look, "we'll be okay, we can handle anything. You deserve a shot at some happiness."

Jace had already found a cat he had been courting, she was like them. The ginger was very sweet and fun to be around and it grounded him. In the end it was exactly what he needed. Izzy found she liked that nerdy guy who appeared at the warlocks house from time to time. It was why she hung out with her big brother to get a better look. While she hadn't made a move, she wasn't worried about it. She was more concerned for Alec and his happiness. At this point in time, they had to push Alec or he wouldn't do anything to make himself happy.

In her mind, she needed her brothers to be happy. It helped her more than they knew, it gave her a pleasant peace that their family who had gone through so much could be happy again. It didn't hurt that if Alec took a chance she could get closer to the sweet guy who visited the warlock from time to time. Izzy understood beings and the nerdy one would be hers, she did not have to rush things.

"So, I was thinking that if you don't make a move in a couple of days. I'll introduce myself to the warlock." Izzy let the words linger and continued with her dinner, she avoided eye contact for a reason. She knew her brother would need to reconcile with what she stated, it amused her.

Alec was shocked at her words and didn't know what to do, "what? What do you mean?" His heart picked up the pace, and he wanted to come up with some excuse, any one would do. He wasn't ready to go the next step and introduce himself.

"You know what I mean. Introduce yourself. You know you want to and he wants you to as well." She finally looked Alec in the eyes. "He wants to meet you … badly. And don't think for a second he doesn't know what we are." She crossed her arms over her chest in challenge. "He does."

Jace took this moment to echo her words, he knew his brother wanted the warlock. He teased him over it but all of the antics was to give his older brother the boost he would need to take the next step. "She's right." They would tussle on the balcony and Jace hoped that the warlock would try to help them out but Alec was far smarter for any of that behavior and halted it.

Alec was feeling defiant, "maybe he just likes cats." He looked at his plate of food no longer interested. His tummy was in knots over this whole thing. He did want the warlock. He had seen a beautiful male with a wonderful heart and a soul that was lovely.

"He likes you." Izzy reiterated in a matter of fact way. "You won't give him the chance to see you, know you." Izzy was going to continue to challenge him now. It was time her big brother actually did something for himself instead of for them.

"Alright." Alec stated in a defeated manner, not because meeting Magnus would be horrible. In fact it was the opposite, he wanted to meet him. He didn't know how to handle meeting a guy he liked. He picked up his dishes to put them in the sink, he was too tired to deal with them and went to bed. Izzy and Jace were surprised by his behavior but let it go. They cleaned up, did a quick high five with each other and hoped that Alec had all the confidence he needed to meet the warlock in Brooklyn.

Alec spent more time than usual watching the balcony, it was creepy he knew but he wanted to talk to Magnus on his own. No brothers, sisters, friends or whatever. He wanted to introduce himself properly and it turned out to be harder than he thought. Damn, Magnus was popular. He found that to be an endearing quality but it was working against his resolve to meet him.

Alec had almost given up but Izzy smacked him upside his head, and for a small cat she still managed to hit hard. Magnus also put effort into inviting him but he didn't recognize those opportunities until Izzy had to point them out to him. He was such a clueless fool.

One sunny fall afternoon, Magnus was alone in the loft. The balcony doors were open slightly in invitation as they had been for quite some time. The warlock never found the right thing to entice a flying cat but hoped open doors and his home would be enough. Ragnor kept looking for information but suggested let the cat go to him. It was probably the only thing he could do, and Catarina agreed. They reminded Magnus of the fact the winged cat being there so often meant there was something that appealed to it.

Magnus was almost asleep with a book in his lap on the couch when he heard the balcony doors open slightly. He let his magic do reconnaissance and discovered the cat he wanted to meet was walking into his home. He stayed still, he didn't want to spook the winged cat. The feline walked around, sniffing and in general making the surroundings familiar to himself. Magnus waited, he knew this was it. He kept his reactions in check.

The flying cat walked to the couch and sniffed at the warlocks hand. The warlock waited for any further action, when none came, he slowly moved his head and opened his eyes to look at the cat. They stared at each other for a few moments. Magnus reached his hand out to rub his fingers through the black cats hair on his chin. The black cat raised his head up and closed his eyes at the attention, it felt good. Alec wondered why it took him so long to make this step. Magnus was gentle and had a wonderful sent that matched his gorgeous looks, he smelled like sandalwood and he discovered he likes it.

Now or never Magnus thought, "hi, it's great to finally meet you." He rubbed the cats chin some more to show how much he wanted to meet him. Alec loved the attention, this warlocks touch was indeed magical. Alec purred, he had not done that in years and he was putty in this warlocks hands. His eyes were closed, he couldn't stop purring and in general, he was at peace. Magnus kept up his ministrations until he decided to up the game, he surprised Alec by picking him up and placing him on his chest.

The cat was startled, and looked worried but Magnus went back to showering attention to him. While the feline wasn't trying to get away it squirmed a little, the warlock could tell it was unsure but was determined to win him over. Magnus continued to give him attention, soft scritches to the cheek and cooed at him. When the feline had fallen asleep, Magnus could not have been more pleased. He closed the balcony doors with his magic, the air had turned chilly and he wanted the cat to stay.

The feline snuggled in tighter to him and he felt happy. Magnus was pleased, he finally felt that he had made progress with the winged cat. His patience was paying off and he couldn't wait to see more and to get to know this being. One of the things that amazed Magnus was the wings were as soft as the fur, the warlock was careful around them as the feline slept comfortably on his chest. Magnus noticed from time to time the cat would stretch his wings over him, felt like a hug and then fold them against his back. Once the felines sleep was deep, the wings stayed in place.

The next morning, Magnus woke to the cat still sleeping on his chest. The 'chest to chest' in all of the books he had read on magical cats or cats in general meant that behavior had meaning. The cat bonded to him and it was important. He looked at the black cat on his chest, he snored slightly which was adorable. Most people don't think that cats snored but they can. The next thing he thought about was how to get the feline to shift for him. He was pretty as a cat, he couldn't wait to see his human form.

Magnus' back was sore but his chest was warm, the winged cat was still asleep on his chest and he couldn't be happier over the happenstance, and he wanted to believe it was fated. The cat stayed and his purring helped the warlock fall asleep. Sometime during the night, he put his arms around the cat to keep him closer to himself. He would thank some magical or mythical force for his good fortune. They both snored the evening away til morning.

It wasn't long before the feline stretched to wake up which included a fanning of his wings and was startled, he didn't know how to get away. He was being held by the warlock, not tightly but being held nonetheless. Alec didn't know why he did what he did, when he was about to make an embarrassing escape, Magnus tighten his grip. "Ssh, its okay, you're fine." Magnus gave him a few soothing rubs, "stay … please."

Alec wasn't sure what to do, he did want to stay but was unclear with his thoughts and he knew he wasn't the most alert when first waking up. He let Magnus soothe him and he needed the reassurance. It was clear to him now, he had to admit it was because he could tell that Magnus knew. "I .. uhh .. well, I'm not as I seem." Alec wasn't sure where he was going with the new situation.

Magnus had nothing but affection but he tempered it, "show me, I know you know that I'm a warlock. You've got nothing to fear." He smiled at the winged cat, he gave him a soft touch to his cheek to encourage him.

Alec thought for a few moments, he wasn't sure what to do. He looked into the males eyes that he had adored along with many other qualities and the words of his sister rang in his mind, 'go for it'. Alec hopped to the floor, he thought if he shifted sitting on Magnus' chest would be inappropriate. He also knew he was slightly taller than the warlock, he didn't want to hurt him with their first time meeting. He had magic and made sure he was dressed after shifting and he waited for Magnus.

Magnus stared at the tall handsome man standing in front of him. He had a feeling, the feline would be beautiful and he wasn't disappointed. His black hair was a mess but it was perfect for him. He had more muscle but seemed lanky with symbols covering his arms and larger one on his neck, his hazel eyes were mesmerizing. When things were starting to become awkward he introduced himself properly, "Hello, I'm Magnus Bane."

Alec blushed a little but smiled, "Alexander Lightwood, but my siblings call me Alec."

Magnus smiled, "well, Alexander, welcome to my home. Would you like to have breakfast with me?"

Alec nodded in agreement and the two men walked to the kitchen.


End file.
